


Veil My Face, Veil Your Feelings

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Series: Veil Series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff in parts, Gabriel Falls in Love First, Happy Ending, original storyline, reverse!au - Freeform, royal!AU, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: A kingdom with a secret. A man with empathetic abilities. A queen who is not who she says she is. A love that conquers all.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Amélie Graham de Vanily, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Veil Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020460
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	1. I. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightshade_Blaize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_Blaize/gifts), [Heartofhubris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/gifts).



It is inevitable, the pain of loss. The feeling of ice cracking, shooting spiderwebs of fear from an epicenter of dread. Plunging into the dark, cold waters of loneliness. Sinking deep, deep down, hearing the muffled cries of a loved one but unable to answer, lungs filling with the lead force of your new surroundings. There you lay, unable to feel, unable to call out. Helpless.

But, as the ice melts, and the sunlight streams in, you are lifted, and life begins once again…

“Nathalie!”

Small patters of feet, shoes against cobblestone and fine carpet, reached a young Nathalie’s delicate ears as she turned to greet her little sisters, who ran to her side and hugged her billowing skirts. “Will you play the mandolin and sing for us, sister?”

The littlest sister, Gwendolyn, looked up at her with pleading green eyes. “You play so beautifully, Nathalie! Please do!”

A small smile accompanied by the brightening of eyes. Nathalie led her sisters to the great hall, where a fire stood nearly a meter high. Their father sat facing the yellow flames, a smile nestled amongst the hair of his beard. Their mother sat just beside him, her delicate white fingers gliding over the half-finished embroidery of a garment. Thread the color of her hair, a pale gold, wove through the soft silk of a stocking.

Nathalie sat beside the fire with her sisters, mandolin in hand, with her skirt flared out around her. She awaited a request for a song that she’d heard before.

Joan, the middle sister, smiled. “Do the one about the lady, with a green dress!”

Stroking the thin strings, Nathalie obliged, the vibrant chords warming the vast space with a colorful beam of joy.

_ Alas, my love, you do me wrong, To cast me off discourteously… _

Gwendolyn all but melted, leaning on Nathalie’s lap. She smiled up at her dear eldest sister, emeralds glittering with love and peace.  The same emeralds that would later break her heart.

_ And I have loved you oh so long, delighting in your company. _

The soft smile on their mother’s face confirmed the peace that Nathalie’s singing and playing brought the family. Even their father, who had tried to maintain a stern composure, was softened. His daughters were the only ones able to tear down the walls the supposed “sans coeur” man held to the outside world.

Joan felt a yawn coming on, trying to suppress it but failing. She leaned against the soft cushion beside her sisters, allowing the soft melody of the mandolin to lull her into a sweet slumber.

Once the song came to a close, Nathalie took her littlest sister in her arms, Joan being taken up in their mother’s. Soft shuffling of shoes and skirts, the rustle of sheets being pulled back, the whispers of a “good night, my loves,” and Nathalie and her sisters were sound asleep in their beds.

The first to wake that morning was none other than Gwen, who raced over to Joan’s bed and shook the poor girl awake. The sun was warm on their faces as it poured into the windows, over Nathalie’s youthful face.

The two young girls raced out the door as Nathalie sleepily stretched, getting out of bed and reaching for her stays. She laced them behind her and shifted through her few petticoats to put one on. Her dress was a soft purple, the color of lavender, with white embroidery. She adjusted her dark black hair and went out into the meadow, treading through the snow with a soft  _ crunch _ . Her hands shifted in her muff as she gazed over the snow-covered land, a serene smile forming on her lips. Unbeknownst to her, her family was in a carriage, plodding over a frozen lake to meet the duke and duchess in a nearby kingdom.

The echo of hooves. The squawk and groan of carriage wheels. The bitter wind blowing powdery flakes across the frigid glass.

A candle is extinguished.

A fly is squashed.

An old plant withers.

A baby cries.

So quickly one loses something so precious. So quickly one’s heart breaks.

And so quickly the ice breaks, too.

There is nothing that can be done. The carriage sinks, below the frigid glass, to the dark depths.

Nathalie’s heart drops to the bottom of her being and shatters.

The page returns later that day, with a worried expression etched into his elderly face.

“Your Highness.”

Without a word, the princess turns, her azure eyes wavering with concern. A handkerchief is held to her mouth, waiting.

“I’m sorry.”

_ Greensleeves was my delight, Greensleeves my heart of gold. _

A private funeral held just for Nathalie and her servants occurred a day later. The bodies of her mother and sisters, as well as their father, were never found. Nathalie turned the half-finished stocking over in her hand, weeping as she noticed who they were for. Her birth-flower, a carnation, had about half of its petals. She was the only child born in January.

Her sisters’ belongings were either sold or given away a week later. Nathalie’s gaze was caught by a flash of jade, a dress she had made for her littlest sister.

_ Greensleeves was my heart of joy. _

_ And who but my lady, Greensleeves. _

* * *

“Gabriel.”

Amelie nearly cantered to keep up with him, linking her hand with his. “You can’t just run off like that, dear one.”

Their respective sons, Adrien and Felix, were racing off to who knows where, following the path to the village where Gabriel was taking his latest creations to be sold. They were a poor family, poorer now that Emilie was deceased as well as Amelie’s husband, but they survived. A poor tailor was at least able to make  _ something _ .

“I have great hope for the brocade slippers. The material was rather expensive, but it was worth buying.”

Amelie frowned. “I wasn’t aware you had purchased brocade. When did this happen?”

“Last market.”

Viperous eyes drifted over to the boys, analyzing their outfits. Their vests were rather short on them. “You didn’t purchase material for the boys’ clothes.”

Gabriel sighed, feeling her disappointment carry over to him. “I did not have enough to get materials for new vests, no. But if these all sell, I will be able to give us a feast, as well as get the material for your wedding gown.”

Amelie’s lips formed a thin line. “I hope they sell, Gabriel… you can’t just impulse-buy material like that anymore. Our boys have needs as well.”

“Of course. I will make sure of it.”

The village was just ahead of them, already alight with the fire of excitement and wonder. Gabriel whistled, signaling Felix and Adrien to come close to them so they could set up shop.

Things were going well — a few interested customers neared their stall — but to the Agreste’s chagrin, another stall stood nearby. Their articles were made of higher-quality fabric, and were more attractive to the eye. 

Once the market was over, Gabriel was looking at a mere three coins — in this village, barely enough to buy a loaf of bread.

Amelie sighed. “Well… it’s not… nothing.”

Felix raised an eyebrow at her and sniffed. “It’s not even close to good. We can’t even purchase more cloth for any more designs Uncle comes up with.

Before Amelie could retort, Gabriel held up a hand. “I have a solution… I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this…”

Adrien gasped. “Father, you can’t!”

Amelie paled. “You don’t mean…”

“The queen requires an advisor. I’d make more than enough to cover all our wedding expenses, as well as feed, clothe, and allot a small bit of spending money for each of you.” Gabriel frowned. “However, I will not see you for a long while.”

Adrien ran to his father, weeping into his tunic. “You can’t go, Father, we need you!”

“Adrien.” Gabriel knelt on the ground, taking his son’s hands in his. “I will need you and your cousin to care for your aunt. We are a smaller family now, which means it is more important than ever that you stick together. Can you promise me that,  _ mon fils _ ?”

With a sob, Adrien nodded, hugging Gabriel tightly.

“I will be back hopefully in two months’ time. You will receive the first of my wages within the week.” Gabriel softly kissed Amelie’s temple, murmuring, “I hope then we will be wed.”

Amelie bowed her head. “Take care.”

Gabriel nodded. “I will take leave immediately if you will take these things back with you? The palace is but two hours away from here.”

Felix took the pack, grumbling but obeying. The three of them headed for home, as Gabriel turned and followed the trail to the palace…

* * *

Cold. That was the sensation Gabriel got from the castle, despite it being summertime. His empathic abilities, inherited from his own father, were weak and ill-used, but still flared with the dread surrounding the castle. Tatters were all that was left of banners bearing the royal family’s seal, whipping miserably in the wind.

Almost no one was in the palace courtyard — just a sad-looking gardener with a lavender robe. Gabriel approached him, intent on finding out more about the position of advisor. As he came near, however, the gardener startled, falling backward on a bed of tulips.

“Ah! Oh, h-hello!” The gardener straightened up, studying Gabriel with a wary eye. “Y… Do you need something, good sir?”

“I came to be observed for the advisor position.” Gabriel offered a hand, which was ignored as the gardener reeled back and stood up by themselves.

“Th--the advisor position? Why on Earth would you—” The gardener caught himself, looking quickly around — as if anyone else would be in the pathetic garden. “Of course, of course… follow me…”

Gabriel followed the lavender-clad man down the path to the once elegant main doors to the throne room. “Her Majesty will meet you there. Godspeed.”

“But—”

The gardener disappeared. Gabriel tensed. Something was off about this whole predicament, but even with his empathy, he could not tell exactly  _ what _ . He pushed the throne room doors open, squinting through the dimly lit hall.

A lone figure sat upon the king’s throne, a dark veil drawn over their face. They wore black gloves and a black dress. Gabriel wondered if they were not a person, but a shadow.

“State your purpose.”

“Your Majesty, I am Gabriel Agreste. I come to be counseled in becoming your advisor.”

The queen nodded, stepping off the throne and slowly approaching. Her aura was unique — calm as the night sea, but melancholy. A gloved hand was held out to Gabriel, an offering to take it.

Gabriel took the hand, pressing a kiss to it as he bowed. A muted wave of content brushed against him as the queen gestured for him to follow her.

“Tell me,” the queen murmured, just loud enough for Gabriel to hear, “why do you come here to be put in this position?”

“Is it not a man’s duty to be loyal to his queen?”

Amusement. “Of course. But you answered my question with another. I’m sure you’ve heard of previous advisors’ fate…”

Gabriel’s blood ran cold. “They were… killed, Your Majesty.”

“Indeed. So I ask you again,” The queen stopped and turned to him, “Why would you willingly put yourself in this position?”

“My family…” Gabriel bowed his head. “I have failed them as a father. You pay your advisors very generously… I require money for the well-being of my family, Your Majesty.”

The queen nodded, continuing down the hall to a door, where she stopped. “This is where you will stay, M. Gabriel. I will have Nooroo escort you to dinner in an hour.”

“Does that mean—”

A nod. “I shall take you on, monsieur. I do not require your services until the morning. After dinner, the time is yours to do as you wish. However.” She pointed to the door at the furthest end of the hall. “You are never to enter my quarters without my explicit permission.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Though Gabriel could not see her smile, he could sense the queen now bore one. “Excellent. I shall see you at dinner.”

As she traipsed down the hall away from him, Gabriel let out a faintly audible sigh. He opened the door to his chambers, eyes widening as he took in the sight. A four-poster bed with red curtains and quilt. A fireplace with Spanish tiles. A large window overlooking the larger garden to the rear of the castle, where roses bloomed around a large statue of a grandiose woman. A vanity with a pitcher and basin as well as several soft cloths to one side. Gabriel approached the last thing in the room, a dresser, and opened the top drawer.

A satin tunic and trousers, in a dark grey, with a scarlet cloak. A note written in walnut ink lay on top of them:

_ To be worn in the throne room on-duty. _ _  
_ _ ~ Queen Gwendolyn _

Gwendolyn. The youngest sister of the Sancoeur family. Gabriel had heard that the eldest sister had passed twenty years ago, and the middle sister ten. It was no wonder the youngest sister seemed as if she was in mourning. The loss of Emilie had taken a toll on Gabriel as well, though he considered her passing more natural. It was rumored that the sisters were killed by mercenaries.

Before he could brood more on the subject, Nooroo knocked on the door. It was the gardener from earlier, though dirt-free this time. He bowed to Gabriel, gesturing towards the door. “I have come to escort you to dinner, monsieur.”

Gabriel wordlessly followed him to the dining hall, which was equally as somber as the throne room but was well-lit with lanterns. The queen sat at one end of the table, a content mood dusting her aura. “Hello, Gabriel.”

“Your Majesty.” Gabriel gave a short bow, taking a seat at the only other place made up on the table. He watched as the queen beckoned for Nooroo and another servant in indigo gingerly raised her veil away from her face, to allow her to eat but still conceal her face. Gabriel flicked his eyes away as she did so, unsure of what to do at that moment.

“Forgive me. I don’t mean to be rude by hiding my face. I have made a promise to my mother and sisters, that I would wear a veil in mourning until the day I wed, as they did.”

Gabriel could recall the appearance of Queen Joan, the former queen before Gwendolyn, making an appearance wearing a dark turquoise veil. An odd tradition to be had, but nevertheless important to the royal family, it seemed.

“Do eat. I’d hate for all this to be wasted.” Gwendolyn smiled sweetly, poking her fork into a slice of turkey.

Turkey, potatoes, corn chowder, and soft bread were on Gabriel’s plate, surrounded by small dishes of beans and wild berries. Gabriel raised his own fork, beginning to carefully eat. The food was warm and welcoming, unlike most of the castle… and it’s queen. Gabriel could sense something… off about her, as if she was hiding more than her face.

The queen stopped eating, looking at him curiously. It was then that Gabriel paled.

Gwendolyn was an empath as well.

Thankfully, amusement was the forethought in her mind, Gwen giggling. “You’ve figured it out, then? Yes, I am empathic, as you are. This will serve you well.”

“M—” Gabriel remembered his manners, swallowing before he continued. “Your Majesty… please, if I may… why does your castle seem… glum?”

Gwendolyn tensed. “It has always been this way, since my eldest sister, Nathalie, perished. Rest in peace, dear sister…”

“I’m sorry.”

A wave of a gloved hand. “Do not fret about it. I will forever mourn my sisters. But I agree, this castle could use some light. That will be the first of your duties to the crown, Gabriel. I will need your help in restoring this castle to its former glory.”

Gabriel nodded. “I will do my best, Your Majesty.”

Nooroo and the indigo-wearing servant lowered the veil as Nathalie stood up. “I shall be taking my leave if you will excuse me. Duusu and Nooroo will keep you company.”

Duusu, the indigo servant, sat next to Gabriel, smiling. “Hello! I’m Duusu! You’re very brave to take on the role of advisor, especially after the others d—”

“ _ Duusu _ ,” Nooroo hissed, motioning to cut him off. Duusu blinked in response, continuing to talk to Gabriel, who was still eating.

“So. Gwendolyn. She’s pretty, right? Tell me you think so.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Is Her Majesty aware you refer to her so casually?”

“Oh, psh, she knows. We’re best buds. Besides,” Duusu smirked. “I could give you some tips to win her affections in the same fashion. C’mon. Admit it. She’s pretty cute.”

“I… I wouldn’t know, because of… you know…” Gabriel gestured to his face rather awkwardly. “I’m sure Her Majesty is lovely. Her husband will be very lucky.”

Duusu stood up from the table with a huff. “UGH, you’re boring! You’re all professional and stuff.” He sat backward on his chair, grabbing a few wild berries and popping them in his mouth. “Nooroo, your turn to entertain the guest,” he mumbled as berry juice dripped down his chin.

“Forgive Duusu here, he’s  _ eccentric _ . The queen seems to be well-pleased with you, M. Agreste. This is a good thing. Very few have ever gained her favor so quickly.”

Gabriel nodded. “I am very grateful for that. I hope to do well by Her Majesty. My family depends on it.”

“You have a family?” Suddenly, Duusu was once again interested. “Please tell us about them! I love hearing about little babies and such.”

“Mm. Well, my son isn’t a baby anymore… he’s a fine young man. I’m very proud of him.” Gabriel smiled as he continued. “His name is Adrien, and he looks just like his mother, Emilie… I’ve lost her, but it’s as if she lives on, in our son… He has her eyes, very green…”

Duusu grinned. “Like Gwendolyn! Her eyes are the color of emeralds.”

Nooroo frowned. “Duusu, we aren’t supposed to—”

“Do you want to see a portrait of her when she was a little girl? She was so cute! C’mon!”

Gabriel, curiosity getting the best of him, followed, interested in getting a perspective of what could be under the veil.

The portrait was not very big, rather small for a royal family member’s portrait. It was maybe half a meter wide, two-thirds of a meter tall. A small young girl with blonde hair and green eyes peered out, a broad smile on her face. She held a small plush doll, with dark brown hair and blue button eyes.

“She is pretty cute.” Gabriel smiled. “Does the queen still have blonde hair? It seemed to be a lot darker.”

The lack of an answer was unnerving. Gabriel could sense that Duusu and Nooroo were hiding something, and cocked an eyebrow. “Well? Does she?”

“Um… oh! Why don’t we explore the rear gardens? Her Majesty has had some roses planted back here around her ancestor, who first built the castle…” Nooroo and Duusu hurried down the hall and out the rear doors, blabbering on about the castle’s origins. However, as they went, they took the only source of light. The halls were not lit, and Gabriel found himself alone in the dark.

“Nooroo? Duusu?”

A presence in the darkness spooked Gabriel, prompting him to run in the direction he came. He bolted to what he thought was his room, and shut the door behind him, panting.

“ _ Gabriel _ ?”

Turning, Gabriel locked eyes with a face he had not yet seen, and upon realizing what room he was in, froze.

It was the queen’s private chambers. He was now face to face with a veil-less queen.


	2. II. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel learns something about the queen, and himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I got sidetracked. I'm trying to upload weekly on Tuesdays. It is Thursday.
> 
> Here is a chapter for you now.

_ What will I say? What can I do? It’s the queen’s chambers… I’m dead. Not even employed a day and I’m dead. _

Gwendolyn glared at him, studying his pose. Whirling around, she unsheathed a sword hanging off of a mannequin displaying one of her evening gowns and brandished at him, lip turned up with a snarl. “How dare you.”

Gabriel shrunk, pressing his back to the door as he sank to his knees, eyes pleading, looking down the length of the blade of her sword. “P-Please, Your M-Majesty, I didn’t mean to—”

The taste of her fury was hot, sweltering, as she pressed the blade to his chin. “Now that you’ve seen my face, I’ll have to kill you. None but my most trusted allies are aware of my secret.”

“I—” Words did not flow easily to Gabriel’s tongue on the best of days, and now, he was living one of his worst. Instead of words, choked sobs of anguish, as tears fell down his sallow cheeks to his chin, a few dripping off the edge of the sword. Accepting his fate, Gabriel hung his head, grieving a life he would no longer be able to live.

Amelie, Felix, Adrien. He failed them yet again, failed as a father, a husband, an uncle… He wondered if and when his body would be returned to them. They may not know of his passing for a long time. 

Time seemed to stand still as the blade rested on the underside of his chin… until it was raised, forcing his head up slowly. Blazing blue eyes peered into Gabriel’s very soul as their owner whispered, “Will you promise to uphold my secret?”

“W--What?”

The sword was lowered. “Vow to keep my secret until after I am wed, and I will allow you to live.”

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief, nodding feverishly. He bent his head down to the floor, murmuring his repeated thanks. 

“Go now, to your own chambers. I will have you escorted to breakfast tomorrow. And wear your sword with your uniform. I have a new task for you.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Gabriel hurried out of the room, saying a silent prayer of thanks to any deity that happened to listen as he returned to his own room.

* * *

Gwendolyn, in her own room, returned her sword to its sheath. She clutched the foot of her bed, trembling. With a small cry, she reached for a small doll with blue eyes — the very same given to her sister. She kissed it, whispering a promise she had made to her sister so many years ago. A gentle stroke of yarn hair and she set it down, climbing into bed and allowing herself to drift into slumber.

* * *

Breakfast for Gabriel was quite lonely. The queen did not appear until the very end, taking but a muffin for herself. 

“Come, Gabriel, I have much to discuss with you.”

Gabriel got up from his seat at the table right away, nodding in thanks to Nooroo and Duusu as he hurried to catch up with Gwendolyn, who had started down the long hallway to the other wing of the castle.

Her voice was soft when she said, “I am told you have a son.”

“Yes. Adrien, Your Majesty. He is fifteen years old.”

Gwendolyn nodded. “And what does he do for fun?”

“Well, he’s training under a bard, he says he wants to be—”

Adrien’s grinning face peered around the corner, racing towards him as Adrien ran and threw his arms around Gabriel’s chest. “Papa!”

“I—” With a hesitant look at the queen, who only nodded and gave off a reassuring aura, he returned his son’s embrace, kissing his hair quickly then pulling away. “Adrien, what are you—”

Gwendolyn cut in. “I had him sent here to stay with you. I figured you’d be happier here if your son was with you.”

Gabriel, too overjoyed for words, nodded, laying an arm over his son’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry to steal your father away so soon, young one, but we have much to discuss.” Gwendolyn offered a gloved hand, her other hand gently tugging at her veil. “I hope to speak with you again, Adrien.”

Adrien took her hand, bowing, and smiled. “I’d love to talk again, Your Majesty.”

“Excellent.” Gwendolyn took Gabriel’s arm. “Shall we?”

Gabriel nodded, slowing his pace to even out with hers. As she walked, her long dark skirt billowed a bit behind her, as if the wind was picking up the back. Yet, there was not even a draft within the castle.

“Gabriel. I’d like for you to become my personal bodyguard.”

“W—” Stunned, Gabriel looked cautiously at her, eyebrows turned upwards. “Personal bodyguard, Your Majesty?”

Gwendolyn nodded. “I don’t see why not. You are a skilled swordsman…?”

Gabriel frowned. “Yes… though I am out of practice. Wouldn’t someone else be better-suited for the job?”

What was a resolute air turned to fear, Gwendolyn bringing Gabriel in close. “You also know my identity, my real identity, Gabriel. You will also be protecting my secret. I will require someone to help me in choosing a suitable husband, and to ensure they don’t try anything.”

“Your Majesty, forgive me, but you are an excellent swordswoman—”

Gwendolyn looked away. “Only because I’ve had to be… I’ve worked rather hard to preserve my maidenhood for as long as I’ve been alive. I’ve also worked to keep my appearance youthful, and my reputation clean, save for those who’ve betrayed the crown. Also,” Gwendolyn chuckled, “isn’t it a surprise, really, if a traitor trying to take advantage of a virgin queen is suddenly met with a sword through their back? It’s a working strategy so far.”

Gabriel smiled. “It is, Your Majesty. Very well. I’d also like to serve as a companion… it seems that you are lacking ladies-in-waiting or anything relatively close to it…”

“Of course.” 

Duusu, who had come by for the tail-end of their conversation, pouted. “Wouldn’t I be considered a companion, Nat?”

Gabriel frowned. “‘Nat’?” Realizing, he quickly moved to apologize, but Gwendolyn held up a hand. An amused air joined her now hopeful one as she looked up at Gabriel. 

“Why, don’t you recognize me? My portrait is hung up in the castle, you know…”

Blue eyes. Dark hair. The eldest sister.

“Nathalie.”

Gwendolyn, now revealed to be Nathalie, nodded, smiling. “Indeed.” Her smile faded. “You are not to use that name outside of these walls, outside of the four of us. Understood?”

Gabriel gave a small bow. “I understand completely, Your Majesty.”

Nathalie took Gabriel’s arm again, patting it gently. “Good. Now. I’d like to stroll through the garden, and I’ll need my bodyguard to supervise.”

“Of course.”

“Today I shall be meeting with the king of Aerys. His son is seeking a wife, and evidently, an heir. If things go well over lunch, I shall move forward with the wedding preparations.”

Gabriel nodded. “I shall see to it that the castle is fit.”

Nathalie chewed on her lip, pacing around the table. Various maps marked with trade routes as well as scrolls containing family trees and crests were rolled out so she and Gabriel could observe them.

“His trade is rather impressive… though his family tree is a bit sparse… I may have to bear more than one heir…”

Gabriel made no motion to question it, but his confusion carried over to her, and she looked up at him. 

“Yes, I am able to become pregnant, Gabriel. Though that window will be closing soon as well…”

“I am sure that everything will work out, Your Majesty.” Gabriel attempted a reassuring smile, though from what Nathalie could feel from him, he was still concerned. 

“His Majesty Hawthorne is a well-known, reputable king. I’m sure his son is no different, Gabriel.”

Gabriel gave a small bow. “My best interest is what suits yours, my queen.”

Nathalie nodded. “I’d like the arrangements made. Nooroo will take two of the guards with him to ensure our message is received.”

“Guards, Your Majesty?”

“They don’t remain on the grounds,” Nathalie explained softly. “To better ensure my secret does not get out. Nooroo and Duusu do not often leave my side for that very reason. And neither shall you.” She extended her arm. “Do escort me to the dining room, please…”

Gabriel received her arm, allowing her to readjust before they left the study they were in, heading to the dining room for supper.

“Would you like your son to join us? I can have Duusu lay out another setting.”

“With all due respect, Your Majesty,” Gabriel chuckled, “My son was not raised on the most proper of table manners. I do not wish to offend you.”

Nathalie felt his amusement, and her own swelled a bit as well. “You do just fine with your own, Gabriel. I think Adrien will do just fine. And he’s still fairly young, there is no offense to be taken.”

The dining room was already prepared by the time they reached it, Adrien standing outside the door with Nooroo. 

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” Nooroo greeted as he bowed. Adrien mimicked him but wobbled a bit as he bent back up.

Nathalie smiled. “Good evening to both of you. Adrien, would you like to join us for dinner?”

Adrien looked up at Gabriel, who nodded. “Yes please, Your Majesty.”

The three of them entered the dining room, the Agrestes sitting on either side of the queen: Gabriel to her right, Adrien to her left. Nooroo and Duusu served them, portioning out pieces of duck as well as potatoes, strawberries, and crusty bread and butter. A light, syrupy mead complimented the meal along with tea cakes for dessert.

“I hope, Your Majesty, that you find tonight’s meal to your liking.”

Nathalie glanced over at Gabriel, reading his expression. The blank slate somewhat worried her but she dismissed it. “Everything looks wonderful, Nooroo, thank you. You and the others may be excused for the evening.”

Nooroo and Duusu bowed, silently leaving the dining room. 

Dinner was rather silent. Gabriel watched Adrien’s gaze drift over the dinner setting, at the various sizes of utensils. He tried his best to make eye contact and select the utensil before starting to eat each thing so Adrien could copy him. It didn’t work, however, and Adrien ended up giving up and using the same fork for everything. 

Nathalie didn’t seem to mind, however, and continued to eat — which was rather difficult considering the veil but she made do — and kept a calm demeanor through the meal. Her eyes drifted over to Gabriel at one point, a small smile sliding onto her lips as she watched him struggle to politely cut apart a rather tough piece of duck. She laid her hand on his own trembling one, carefully assisting him in using his knife. 

Somewhat humiliated, Gabriel turned away, his ears flushing red. Nathalie felt a bit bad for embarrassing him, but she could tell almost right away that Gabriel was rather stubborn. Something she looked forward to exploring as she got to knew her advisor.

Adrien watched the two of them interact, unsure of what to do or if he should bother with taking notice. He had not inherited a shred of his father’s abilities, and thus read people incorrectly as much as any ordinary human might. “Erm… Your Majesty, may I please be excused?”

Nathalie blinked. “Certainly, young one.”

Bowing, Adrien quickly left the room, retreating back to Gabriel’s quarters. The latter mentioned sighed, looking back at the queen. “Forgive him, Your Majesty, he is—”

“Gabriel.” Nathalie smiled, allowing the smile to reach her aura. “It’s quite alright. Now,” she stood, dusting herself off, “I’d like to visit the garden; would you go with me?”

“Of course, my queen.”

The slow prod out to the rear gardens of the castle gave Gabriel time to study the queen. Her veil revealed almost nothing of her face or hair, but her dress was shaped to her figure. The empire waist gave a slimming effect, though Gabriel noticed it was unnecessary as she was already fairly thin. 

The night air was cool, so much in fact that Nathalie shivered. Gabriel moved to offer her his cloak, but she stopped him, turning to him instead.

“Gabriel…” Nathalie huffed, stepping closer. “It’s quite brisk out here, hmm?”

“Your Majesty—”

Nathalie sidled up to him as he wrapped his cloak tightly around himself, settling a hand on his chest. “You’re warm.”

“I—”

“Yes?” 

Gabriel felt his face heat up again as Nathalie pulled the veil back, her face shown to him. “You were saying?”

Blue eyes the color of the summer sky, dark lashes like the legs of a spider. Ebony hair. Gabriel was doomed, even more so than he had been the other night with a blade to his throat. 

Instead, he had a hand closed around his heart, and was unwilling to be let go. He prayed Nathalie couldn’t feel the attraction that pulled him to her. He was in love. He silently vowed, then and there, that he’d protect Nathalie with his life as her knight.

“I’ve been meaning to ask what more you would have me do to further the wedding plans.”

Nathalie nodded. “Of course.” She pulled away, bringing the veil back over her face. “White roses, as opposed to my scarlet ones for the flowers… as for my dress…” She prattled on as she walked, gesturing a bit with her hands as she talked. 

“Oh, and you’ll be making it, of course.”

“Making…” Gabriel’s mouth fell open in surprise. “You want  _ me _ to make your wedding gown? Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I was a rather poor tailor, and I’m sure it’s due to—”

Nathalie turned to him, silencing him with a glance. “I’ve had Duusu gather samples of your work. Perhaps your material is not the finest, but the handiwork is magnificent.” She smiled. “I’ll have the pieces purchased for you; all you’ll be in charge of is the stitching and presentation. Will you be needing a pin cushion?”

“I—”

“I’ll make sure there’s one laid out for you. Tomorrow I shall allow you to take my measurements before the King and his son arrive. Then you shall dedicate your time to that. I will be escorted by another guard tomorrow.”

Gabriel bowed. “As you wish, my queen.”

Nathalie returned inside, splitting away from Gabriel as they went to their designated quarters. Adrien was propped up in a chair, sound asleep — he had tried to wait for his father but was unable to hold out.

“Oh, my son, you didn’t have to wait for me…” Gabriel smiled, gently hoisting Adrien into his arms and onto the trundle bed that the queen had put in their room. Pulling the quilt up to Adrien’s shoulders, Gabriel softly kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, little one.”

* * *

The next day came early for the Agreste men, as Duusu knocked on the door in order to wake them up. “The queen won’t be awake for another hour, but the king arrived a few minutes ago! Help me get her ready!”

Gabriel groaned, rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs over the side. He threw his uniform on and followed the excitable servant to the queen’s chambers.

Nathalie’s rosy lips were parted as she softly snored, her spider-like eyelashes trembling. Gabriel’s breath hitched as they approached, prompting him to softly curse and try to suppress his affections.

“Nathalie! Wake up!”

“Mmmm…. Sleep…..”

Duusu sighed. “Nathalie. The king’s here. You’ve gotta get up.”

“Shhh….. Five minutes…”

Gabriel knelt beside her, hang braced on her bedpost. “My queen, if the King learns that his bride is still asleep, he may move on…” He smirked. “I guess I’ll have to marry him.”

Nathalie’s eyes shot open, darting towards Gabriel. “What on Earth…?” She sat up. “The king? Is here? Now?”

“Yes! And he’s not very happy with us!”

A knock betrayed the conversation, Duusu tensing. “Uh oh,” he whispered, quivering.

“Your Majesty, surely you would not keep your groom waiting, now would you? Come out of there, pretty girl, let us get a good look at you.”

Nathalie’s lip curled in disgust. “Gabriel… get rid of him.”

“With pleasure,” Gabriel murmured, drawing his sword. In but a few moments, the king was gone, along with his entourage.

“Ah, good… I didn’t feel like dealing with him anyhow…” Nathalie smiled. “That means we have plenty of time for measurements, Mr. Agreste.”

Gabriel nodded. “Of course.”

What Gabriel didn’t expect is for the queen to remain in just a chemise, turning her back to him. “The measuring tape is in my wardrobe, hanging up.”

A gulp. Shaking fingers found their way to the handle of the wardrobe, opening it, and retrieving the measuring tape as promised. Gabriel mentally apologized over and over as the measuring tape wrapped around Nathalie’s rather thin waist. He purposefully avoided measuring her bust, continuing to her arms and shoulders.

“Gabriel—”

Everything he could think of — ear to shoulder, the crown of her head, ankle to the floor, knee to waist — were measured. His worry must have carried over to her because she turned to him and held his hand in both of hers.

“It’s alright, Gabriel… I know you have no malicious intent.”

“I do not wish to offend you, my queen,” Gabriel murmured, bowing his head.

Duusu, who was watching this unfold, raised an eyebrow as a devilish smirk grew on his face.

As the measuring tape grazed her stomach, Nathalie nodded. “I will have the fabric brought to your new workroom. Duusu,” she turned to the blue-clad servant, “please take him to my mother’s study.”

“Your Majesty, a workroom is not neces—”

Nathalie shook her head. “It is absolutely necessary — if you were anyone else, I’d worry about it getting ruined in yours. I do trust you, Gabriel, don’t take that statement lightly, but also don’t worry.” A gentle pat on his arm confirmed her intentions. “I want to make sure that everything goes smoothly for both of us.”

“As you wish.” Gabriel rolled the measuring tape over his arm, bowing before he left the room.

Nathalie’s gaze followed him as he left, a small smile forming on her face. She glanced up at the portrait of her and her sisters with the same smile.

That smile quickly vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next chapter on Tuesday, July 7th!


	3. III. The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note! Chapter count has changed. This chapter is cut a bit shorter than the others, but the next chapter is set to be a tad bit longer than the others as a result. 
> 
> Actual summary for this chapter: Gabriel and Nathalie learn something about themselves, and admit some things as well.

The next king to show interest in the queen didn’t even bother showing up when invited. Nathalie anxiously paced outside of her mother’s former workroom, awaiting the wedding dress preparation happening inside.

Gabriel continued to stitch the leaf-like embroidery on the bodice, taking great care in making sure the leaves were proportionate to each other. The pale blue he was using was a lovely color against the pure white lacy-type backdrop. A gentle hum rumbled in the tailor’s throat as he worked, oblivious to the nervous clack of heels outside the door.

The dam broke as Nathalie groaned in frustration, opening the door. “Gabriel, I’d like a prog...ress…”

Puffed sleeves that gathered at the elbow and remained tight to the arm until the back of the hand. Skirt beginning just under her bust and flowing out past her shoulders. The half-finished embroidery that curled around the bodice to accentuate her natural curves. The exhausted but proud tailor, stepping back to allow her to view it.

“I… Gabriel…” Nathalie’s breath caught in her throat. “It’s lovely… it’s… I… How?”

Gabriel smiled. “I took inspiration from my own bride… may she rest in peace… Do you like it?”

A soft, happy sob. “I love it.” Her arms made their way around his middle, squeezing him. “Thank you…”

“Of course, my queen…”

Gabriel’s heart swelled as the queen hugged him, laying her head on his chest. Her soft sigh of contentment, as well as her eyes fluttering closed, gave off a sense of comfort. With his foot, Gabriel closed the door just as the queen let go of him, remaining close.

Nathalie removed her gloves, taking Gabriel’s hands in hers. She peered up at him, gaze focused on his eyes. He had soft ginger lashes that framed his indigo eyes perfectly and strong protruding cheekbones. Nathalie felt her cheeks heat up as she continued to look at him.

“Your Majesty—”

“Please, just Nathalie when we’re alone,” the queen murmured, leaning on his chest once again. “Forgive me…I…I forget myself...”

“It’s alright… Nathalie.” Gabriel moved to hold her, laying his chin on her head. “I will protect you.”

Nathalie gripped his tunic, burrowing her face in it. “Why does life have to be unfair, Gabriel? I don’t want to marry some distant king… I’ve been living a lie for years…” She began to sob, her veil becoming damp with her tears.

In one swift but gentle motion, Gabriel brushed her veil back and sat on a large, plump chair with her sideways on her lap. He leaned to press their foreheads together, stroking the back of her neck with his thumb. “My queen… I will always be here to support you.”

Nathalie shook her head. “You barely know me… you only do this because you are obligated to—”

A soft kiss to her forehead silenced the queen. “I am not obligated to love you, as I do, Your Majesty…”

“You… love me?” Nathalie pulled away. “No. That can’t be.” Her tenderness turned to misery and anger, a confusing but powerful mix. “I am to be wed, Gabriel. You  _ can’t _ love me.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered, studying her face as it contorted with confusion and fear. “I do not expect your love in return.”

Nathalie fell back on him, her face fitting into the crook of his neck. “No, of course not… but…” She sighed with such sadness that Gabriel flinched. “I won’t fall in love with you. I can’t. My kingdom needs me. I need to marry, so that I may repay my people’s debts. You understand this, of course.”

Gabriel nodded. “Indeed, Your Majesty.”

The queen gave his jaw a gentle kiss, sitting up out of the chair. “You will remain by my side?”

“Always.”

“Good. Now, we have much preparation to do…” Nathalie replaced her veil and walked out the door. Gabriel returned to the embroidery shortly after.

“I’ve received communications from His Majesty Gian Rossi, from the West. He has a young female heir, but he is rather young himself, just younger than I am as Nathalie.”

“Mm. I’ve heard good things about his kingdom, Your Majesty. Prosperous harvests, excellent trade, and apparently he’s not bad looking… His daughter, the Princess… well…”

Nathalie nodded. “Lila does seem a bit suspicious, I suppose. But she has a highly positive public appeal. She will make an excellent queen one day.”

Gabriel was unsure of that last statement, but he played along anyway. “He seems perfect, Your Majesty.”

Without a word, each of them reached out to each other’s feelings. Gabriel was stubbornly hiding his own, Nathalie noticed, the tip of her energy turning sour. The mutual affection was still blooming in the middle for both of them, though both swallowed it. Nathalie found a shred of confidence in herself. 

“He’s the one.”

Gabriel bowed. “I shall prepare a message for him, Your Majesty.” Without another word, he left the throne room.

Nathalie sat on the large throne, bringing her legs underneath herself and hanging her head.

* * *

_ “Papa!” _

_ Little legs, scurrying as fast as they could go, carried little Nathalie to her father’s throne, arms outstretched.  _

_ The king was discussing battle strategy with his advisors, but stopped and looked down at his eldest daughter. “Hello, my princess.” Picking her up, he hoisted her high above his head, kissing her cheek on the way back down to the floor. “Papa is busy at the moment, why don’t you go check on Mama and baby Joan?” _

_ “But I want to help with the battle, Papa! I want to be a knight!” _

_ The advisors giggled. “A woman with a sword? Ah, Your Majesty, your daughter has such ludicrous ideas.” _

_ “Or perhaps she may just have the insight we need. You always know to do the right thing, princess.” _

* * *

“The right thing…” Nathalie closed her eyes, leaning back on the throne. “The right thing is so hard to choose now, Papa…”

“Your Majesty?”

It was Nooroo. “I have the finished letter to the king. I shall return in a day’s time with his response.”

“Thank you, Nooroo. I await it eagerly.”

As Nooroo left Nathalie let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Gian Rossi was a powerful man, one that her father thought highly of once he was a bit older. He was an excellent swordsman, and his kingdom was well-respected. The union of their families would prove to have a good bloodline, provided that Nathalie was able to conceive.

Gabriel returned to the throne room after a great while, armed with his sword. “Your Majesty,” he softly greeted, taking his place at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne.

Nathalie felt drawn to him as she did before. His frame was well-built, with strong shoulders and a proud, puffed chest. His forearm was twice the size of hers, and the armor he wore did nothing to diminish that fact. A soft sigh of discontent was all Nathalie vocalized about the matter, as she uncurled herself and sat poised.

“Who are we to be meeting, Gabriel?” the queen murmured as the doors were opened by Duusu and another guard.

A man wearing a pink robe and turquoise pants entered the throne room, followed by a smaller woman with a matching pink gown. Her hair was cut like a man’s and only fell to her ears in the front. Nathalie recognized both of them straightaway.

“Your Majesty, His Majesty King Stone and his royal advisor, Lady Rolling.”

King Stone gave a deep bow, Rolling following suit with a curtsey. “It is a pleasure to see you again, Your Majesty. I take it you are searching for a king?”

Nathalie perked up, suddenly interested in the visit. “Yes; are you…?”

“Afraid not,” Jagged turned to his advisor, smiling. “Penny and I are rather happy the way things are. But I’d be happy to help… Fang here will happily become part of your guard.”

It was then that Gabriel and Nathalie noticed the massive crocodile that was sitting politely behind King Stone, as if it was a small dog instead of, well, a crocodile.

“Thank you, but we’ll pass,” Gabriel muttered, eyeing the reptile with a harsh blue gaze. 

“Well, I really shouldn’t take up too much of your time, Your Majesty,” King Stone gave another bow, jauntily leaving the throne room. “I shall see you at the wedding, mm?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, I shall. And you as well Lady Rolling, yes?”

Rolling nodded. “Of course, Your Majesty. I look forward to it.”

As Rolling and Stone exited the throne room, Nathalie let out a disappointed sigh. “Jagged’s family has always been an excellent sponsor in the past with my father. But he’s in love with his advisor, Penny, and would never consider me as a wife.” Her eyelids fell half-closed. “I envy him, and his luxury of love…”

Gabriel bowed. “His Majesty King Rossi will make an excellent husband, my queen, even if you do not love him at first.”

Nathalie nodded. “My work for my family will be complete with our union. I will have brought honor to my kingdom, and prosperity to its people.” A longing look towards the portrait hanging above the throne behind a black scrim of Valen, Nathalie’s father, before Nathalie left the throne room with a soft sigh.

* * *

Adrien was in his and Gabriel’s shared room when Gabriel returned, looking up eagerly when he saw his father enter. “How was work today, papa?”

“Fine, little one, just fine… have you received any word from your cousin or aunt yet?”

“No, papa.” Adrien slung his arm over the chair by the vanity to look at Gabriel as he removed his castle-issued armor. “I had hoped that something would’ve come in, but I think that we’ll hear something tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Gabriel placed his armor on a wooden stand provided for him by Nooroo and sat down on the edge of the bed. “We will be having some guests staying in the castle fairly soon. His Majesty King Rossi and his daughter, Princess Lila. She is your age, and the queen gave permission for the two of you to meet. Would you like that, son?”

“A princess?” Adrien looked down at himself and looked blankly back at Gabriel. “Are you sure you want  _ me _ to meet a princess?”

Gabriel smiled. “We’d get you something a bit more proper to wear, of course. That is no problem, Adrien. I think the princess will like you quite a bit despite what you might wear.”

Adrien nodded and laid his head on his arm while it was resting on the chair, thinking. “Do you think Her Majesty likes me?”

“I do. She thinks you are a wonderful son.”

“Does she want me to be her son?”

A choking noise. “Come again?”

Adrien’s smirk drove right through Gabriel’s heart with a stake. “Papa, don’t play dumb with me. I see the way you look at her. You’re in love.”

“How did you—”

“I don’t just stay in this room all day, you know. I explore a bit, get the gossip from Duusu, help Nooroo with the roses outside, and watch you and the queen get… comfortable,” Adrien counted on his fingers as he spoke. “It’s still somewhat boring most days, but at least you’re having fun.”

Gabriel huffed. “There is nothing inappropriate or illegal between me and Her Majesty. We are simply bonding as a queen and advisor might. It wouldn’t be good for us to  _ not _ get along, as we are making the decisions for the greater good of the kingdom.”

“But something happened, and now you’re in love.”

“She— I—” Gabriel hung his head in his hands. “We both have dealt with great sadness and tragedy in our lives; my parents died from illness, her parents and her sisters falling through the ice and drowning, and your mother’s death… I am able to sympathize with Her Majesty and help her through her mourning as she has now been helping with mine. I opened my heart to her because I felt safe, and I let myself get attached. I do not regret that. However, I must now learn to keep my heart out of the equation as much as possible. Her Majesty will be married soon, and I will be married to your aunt as well. Things will be different, much different, and we will learn to love who fate has chosen us to be with.”

Adrien sighed. “So you’re not going to try to be with Gwendolyn?”

“Shh!” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “That’s Her Majesty  _ Queen _ Gwendolyn to you, young man.”

“Sorry, papa,” Adrien murmured, standing up and sitting on the bed. “Are you going to dinner with Her Majesty, Papa?”

“I am not. I will be meeting Her Majesty tomorrow to discuss a guarding strategy for the wedding. I will be her escort to the altar in place of His Late Majesty King Valen, her father.”

“That’s sweet of you to do that.”

Gabriel smiled. “I am honored to be chosen for that role. And you, my son, are welcome to participate as well. Unless you would rather stay here, it is up to you.”

“Oh!” Adrien bounced excitedly. “I want to come! I bet she’ll look so pretty in the dress you’re making for her.”

“Very well, little one, I shall prepare an outfit for you then.” Gabriel leaned down into the bed, curling onto his side. “I’m going to nap for now.”

“Goodnight, papa.”

* * *

Early the next morning the elder Agreste was woken up rather suddenly by Nooroo, who had returned from his letter delivery. “His Majesty Gian Rossi has agreed to the proposal! He will arrive today for dinner with his daughter, Princess Lila!”

Gabriel grumbled as he got out of bed. “You had to wake me up for that  _ now _ ?”

“My apologies, M. Agreste, but Her Majesty would like to speak with you right away, sir.”

“Very well…” Shoving himself into his armor, Gabriel fastened his cloak as he followed Nooroo to the queen’s chambers.

Nathalie didn’t even acknowledge his presence as he entered, instead pointing to her bed. “I want you to observe this piece.”

Lain in a mahogany case on her bed was a great sword, a longsword, with an ornate handle of silver. Rubies the color of blood were embedded within it, and the blade was sharpened to the point of cutting a melon clean in half with little effort. It was a weapon worthy of slaying one’s enemies, and looked very expensive.

“This was my father’s sword, and his father’s before him. Dozens of soldiers fell beside this blade, and hundreds fell because of it. It is the ultimate weapon, believed to have been enchanted by elven silversmiths. Of course, that is only legend. But it is a great honor to even have seen it up close.”

Gabriel nodded. “It is more beautiful than words could ever say, Your Majesty.”

Nathalie shut the case rather abruptly, turning to Gabriel. “I will not be informing Gian of my possession of it. I will state that it was lost with my father all those years ago. This sword is the crown jewel of my kingdom. If all else fails, the profits from it will feed each of my people for their lifetime, tenfold.”

“Why are you telling me of it, my queen?”

Through her veil Gabriel could feel her expression soften. “Because I know I can trust you.”

Nathalie closed the distance between them, removing her glove and taking his hand. “When I die, Gabriel, I want you to have the sword.”

“Wait, but—”

“I cannot give you my heart.” Nathalie blinked back a stray tear, clearing her throat and continuing. “I cannot freely love you, Gabriel. Consider this an...alternate form of affection.”

Gabriel knelt down in front of her, squeezing her hand. “I will accept it gratefully, Your Majesty.”

Nathalie nodded. “Good. Now, to hide it… I will not tell you the location in case we are separated somehow. Just know it is hidden well.”

“Of course.”

“We must prepare for His Majesty’s arrival. Please prepare the guards to stand at attention in the drive.”

“Yes, my queen.”

Gabriel tightened his scabbard belt as he walked to the front of the palace, where the guards stood waiting. “At attention, men!”

The scrambling and squeaking of armor created quite the soundscape as the guards shuffled into place, giving a short bow once they were ready. “At your command,  _ sir! _ ”

“His Majesty King Rossi arrives very soon. Six of you shall be keeping watch at the guardtowers, and ten of you will wait here, anticipating his arrival. You will work in shifts to ensure the grounds are covered at all costs. Those of you out of rotation will be doing perimeter. I trust that you are fit for this job?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good. Now get to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again; I was put through a "hell week" where I was working two jobs as I transition from one to the other. Which meant 13 hour days. So no writing time. Big sad.
> 
> Updates should be getting a lot more regular? I'm moving fairly soon so we'll see, but I'm aiming for this Friday!


	4. The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of the king.

The arrival of Gian Rossi meant a great deal not only to the palace residents but to the kingdom as well. A festival was held in the largest town in the king’s honor, and many small towns held celebrations for those unable to travel. 

The carriage Gian and Lila rode in was overly ornate — where gold could be used, it was. Gold rims, gold tapestries, gold-plated handles. Even the draft horses that pulled the carriage wore gold on their bits and bridles. The thud of their hooves echoed across the fields as the carriage approached the palace.

September brought a cool, crisp air, sending dry leaves scraping up the stone walls of the castle. Guards stood alert, trying their best not to shiver as the wind cut between their pieces of armor and chilled them to the bone. Behind the walls, sitting on the throne, was Nathalie posing as her sister Gwendolyn, her veil draped over herself to conceal her identity. Beside her stood Gabriel, her advisor, with his sword in its scabbard strapped to him and a decorative yet functional shield looped over his arm, with the family coat of arms: a peacock, with a sword piercing through its chest, in front of the Fountain of Youth from myth. 

Adrien stood by Gabriel, having cleaned up and donned a page’s uniform similar to Nooroo’s and Duusu’s purple and blue one, Adrien’s having green accents.

The carriage rolled to a stop at the castle gate, Rossi’s guards falling into position alongside the Sancoeur guards in a neat line. The coach driver opened the carriage door for the king and his daughter, bowing deeply.

Lila was the first to get out, wrinkling her nose. “This castle is surely needing some tender loving care, Father,” she muttered.

“Now, Lila, this kingdom has had some difficult hardships in the past few years. Her Majesty has placed her focus on her people, as she ought, and focused less on her appearance to others.” Gian smiled. “This castle has the potential to be quite charming, we just need to clear some cobwebs.” He began to walk to the throne room doors, admiring the flowers in the middle of the courtyard as he did so.

As he approached the doors, two guards threw open the grand oak doors, and two more held them open for Lila and Gian. Nathalie rose to her feet as the doors opened, Gabriel and Adrien kneeling on one knee as she stood.

“Your Majesty,” Gian greeted, giving a bow at the waist with one hand flourished out to the side. Lila curtsied, stretching her mouth into a wide smile.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness. I hope your travels were pleasant. It is good to see you again, King Rossi.”

“It is a pleasure to see you, Queen Sancoeur, you were but a small child the last time we had met. I am sorry for your considerable losses.”

Nathalie nodded. “Thank you.” Nathalie gestured to Gabriel and Adrien, who both looked up but did not stand. “This is my royal advisor, Gabriel, and his son, Adrien. They will be accompanying us during your stay.”

“This is the same advisor I’ve had correspondence with? From what I’ve heard of your practices, Your Majesty, they don’t last very long in that position.”

“Gabriel also acts as head of my guard. He has gained my complete trust. Something you, Your Majesty,” Nathalie hinted in a flirtatious tone, “will gain quickly.”

Gabriel felt her distress as she said that, and sympathized internally.

Gian’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the queen’s remark. “I would sure hope so, my queen…” he murmured. “I would love to see more of your lovely home if you don’t mind? I have heard tales of your rose garden…”

Nathalie smiled, taking Gian’s arm and leading him out to the garden, Lila, Adrien, and Gabriel following them.

“So, Adrien,” Lila began, “do you work in the palace?”

“No, Your Highness. I just live...there.” Adrien warily looked at his father, who was staring straight ahead.

“Oh! But why do you wear a page’s uniform?” Lila grinned. “Is it a disguise?”

“It’s a replacement for formal wear, Your Highness.”

Lila nodded. “I see. Well, we need to fix that. I know! We can perhaps go into town and find you something formal at a tailor’s shop. Can we, papa?” she crooned, looking up at her father.

“Of course, angel,” Gian answered, turning back to Nathalie once he had replied.

“It’s settled then. By tomorrow night, you’ll look just like a prince! And we can spend lots of time together, you and I! We’ll be best friends.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Adrien gave a small, unsure smile.

“Wonderful! Oh, I’m so excited for the wedding! Her Majesty is going to look so beautiful, with her beautiful gold hair all done up so pretty…”

Gabriel’s distaste of the conversation was quickly picked up by Nathalie, who frowned but visibly ignored it in favor of keeping the conversation going. She hoped Gabriel could pick up her displeasure with his behavior, but he seemed unfazed and sulked as much as he could without giving off visual cues.

Gian stopped in front of a statue, admiring it closely. “This piece is incredible, Your Majesty, do tell me about it if you please?”

Nathalie nodded. “It is of my great-great-great-grandfather, atop his beloved horse GreyStorme. He is wielding our family’s prized sword, Ffynnongarw.”

“I have heard of your family’s sword, Your Majesty, I hear it is quite lovely.”

“It was.” Nathalie grew silent. “Your Majesty, perhaps I should show you and Her Highness to your rooms?”

“Very well, of course. If I’ve said something out of line—”

“Of course not.” Nathalie patted his arm. “There is nothing that can be done further. We can talk more over dinner tonight.”

Gian smiled. “I look forward to it, Your Majesty.”

The queen brought the king and the princess to their rooms, saying a quiet farewell to them both and returning to her chambers. Gabriel stood outside her door, both of uncertainty of what to do and determination to guard.

Nathalie opened the door after a while, beckoning Gabriel inside. 

“I’m disappointed.”

“Your Majesty?”

Nathalie removed her veil, brushing her hair out to restyle it. “I did not expect you to act as you did. Gian Rossi is a respectable man.”

Gabriel softly sighed. “I apologize, Your Majesty, but I have a bad—“

“It will have to be left alone.” Nathalie secured her low bun with a hairpin. “I am running out of options. Gian Rossi _will_ be my husband, no matter what you think you see in him. My kingdom is more important than my feelings.”

Gabriel felt a twinge in his heart when she said that. Nathalie’s sadness was apparent both in her aura and in her teary blue eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder, kneeling beside her. “I promise to always serve you, my queen. If that means learning to get along with your fiancé, then I shall do as you ask.”

Nathalie turned to her guard and ran her hand along his jaw. She then gently pulled him toward her, kissing him softly. Her unshed tears flowed freely down her face now, staining Gabriel’s lips with their salt. 

Gabriel pulled away after a moment, holding his queen close. “I love you, my queen.”

Nathalie didn’t respond, only sobbed a bit into his chest. After a long while, she murmured, “Thank you, Gabriel.”

* * *

Dinner was pleasant for the most part that night. Gian told the origin story of his family’s rise to power, and the founding of his kingdom. He listened eagerly as Nathalie told her own, though she omitted many details about their prized sword. Gabriel was still wary that Gian was _only_ after the sword, but the flirting had grown to a level where even he wasn’t sure. He eventually excused himself for a moment, if only to stop listening to their romantic quips.

After dinner, Nathalie requested Gabriel to come to her chambers. “Forgive me. Tonight’s conversation disgusted me just as much as I’m sure it did you.”

“Yes, my queen. It was rather unpleasant.”

“But worthwhile. If he’s interested, things will go a lot more smoothly. This means that I’ll soon have an heir.”

“Your Majesty—”

“I do not intend on becoming pregnant prematurely, Gabriel,” Nathalie chuckled. “Gian will not be entering my bedroom until _after_ the wedding.”

Gabriel frowned. “I was never hinting that—”

Nathalie patted his arm. “Gabriel, it’s alright. I’m joking with you. You may retire for the evening, I’ll just be reading in my room tonight.”

“I shall remain at my post if you will allow me, Your Majesty. It is still too early to truly know Gian’s intentions.”

“Very well, but you will rotate with another guard so you can sleep. I require your full attention tomorrow.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

* * *

Months came and went, and the relationship between Nathalie and Gian had grown exponentially. Gian now permanently stayed in his room in Nathalie’s castle, and Lila dragged Adrien out on adventures _constantly_. Adrien often hid from her whenever he had the chance. Gabriel had caught onto his son's reluctance, and now gave excuses to the demanding princess whenever she came looking for him. Lila was somewhat intimidated by the large man, thankfully, so Adrien started getting hours alone.

Christmastime was around the corner in the castle, and the decorations were surely a sign of it. Nathalie was skeptical at first — she didn’t celebrate Christmas much after her family’s passing, but she allowed it for Gian and Lila, as well as Gabriel and Adrien.

“Gwendolyn, darling…”

Gian had entered the dining hall where Nathalie, who now wore a green veil versus her usual black one, was instructing Duusu on hanging holly bundles. “I have something to discuss with you.”

“Oh? What is it, dearest?” 

“I shall be returning to my kingdom for Christmas. I’d hate to abandon tradition, and I’m sure my people miss their king.”

Nathalie nodded. “I am sure, Your Majesty.” She gave a faux smile, not that Gian could even see it. “But you’ll be coming back?”

“Of course.” Gian took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. “I shall return in a few months.”

“I shall eagerly await your return, Rossi,” Nathalie murmured, leaning on his shoulder.

“My lovely queen,” Gian purred, putting his hand on her head over her veil. He gripped the green fabric as if he were about to rip it away.

Gabriel entered the room as he did so, Gian removing his hand and patting Nathalie’s shoulder. “I should be going now, dearest.”

Nathalie nodded. “Safe travels, Your Majesty.”

Once Gian had left the room, Gabriel knelt at Nathalie’s feet. “I await your orders, Your Majesty.”

“The sword is safe, Gabriel, I have no concern whatsoever. Continue your duties.”

“Your Majesty?”

“Yes?”

Looking around to make sure they were alone, Gabriel lifted the veil above his head, covering both of them with it. He leaned in close, smiling.

Nathalie frowned. “What are—”

A kiss, soft and much too quick for Nathalie’s liking. Gabriel exited the veiled space, smiling still. “An early Christmas gift, Your Majesty.”

Nathalie attempted to form coherent words as Gabriel left the room but failed miserably, stuttering a “Wh-wh-wh-wh…” instead. Beneath the veil, Nathalie was red as an overly ripe tomato, ready to be thrown from a crowd. She brought a hand to her mouth beneath the veil, smiling.

* * *

The night was calm, especially after dinner. Nathalie invited everyone into the grand hall to enjoy the fire and sing Christmas carols. Gabriel brought Adrien along, the two of them sitting at Nathalie’s feet.

Knights removed their helmets and set them beside themselves, looking to the queen for further instruction. She simply nodded, raising a hand. “Let us celebrate our soon-to-be great future.”

From behind her, Nathalie pulled out her mandolin, gently stroking the strings. She began to play a familiar hymn, one that Gabriel recognized. He began to softly sing along, the other knights joining in and growing louder.

Nathalie looked at Gabriel as she played, a soft blush growing on her cheeks. The firelight danced in Gabriel’s dark blue eyes as he sang, his deep voice reverberating against Nathalie’s sternum. Her fingers slowed, hovering over the strings as the song continued. Gabriel turned to look at her, smiling as he continued to sing. 

The song slowly faded into another, Gabriel turning to Nathalie with a soft look on his face. “Your Majesty?” he murmured, offering his hand to her.

Nathalie smiled, taking his hand and gently squeezing. “Merry Christmas, Gabriel.”

“Merry Christmas, my queen,” Gabriel whispered back to her.

Clapping her hands, Nathalie stood up. “I think it’s time we exchange gifts. Adrien, would you help me, please?”

Adrien eagerly got up from his seat and helped Duusu and Nooroo pass out gifts contained in fabric bags, Gabriel receiving a smaller pouch than the rest. He reached inside and pulled out a small butterfly brooch made of opals, turning it over in his hand. “Your Majesty—”

“It was my father’s, the late King Valen. My mother has a matching one,” Nathalie held up the other one, a peacock opal pin. “Queen Geneva. These have been in our family for generations.”

Gabriel smiled. “I shall wear it proudly, my queen.”

Adrien received several gold pieces and a piece of parchment that read: _Look in the basket by Queen Gwendolyn._

Nathalie patted the handle of the wicker basket, a small creature stirring within it. A small black kitten stuck its head out, wide green eyes observing the surrounding people.

“Your father mentioned your love of animals, so I found a cat for you. I hope you like him.”

Adrien happily lifted the kitten by its middle, its little arms straight out in front of itself. “I love him! Thank you, Your Majesty!” He sat back down again, petting the cat’s head. “I’ll name him Plagg.”

Plagg meowed in response, butting his head against Adrien’s hand.

Gabriel reached his hand out for Plagg to inspect, the kitten batting at it before letting Gabriel scratch his ears. 

The knights left the grand hall a few at a time, returning to their families for a Christmas celebration. Gabriel and Nathalie were left alone, Adrien having sleepily headed to bed with Plagg behind him. 

“I hate to ask you to keep your post at my door tonight, but—“

Gabriel gave a bow. “I shall happily guard you, Your Majesty. Your safety is my highest priority.”

“I shall see you soon then,” Nathalie patted his arm, floating down to her chambers. 

Gabriel returned to his chambers to retrieve his armor, taking his place outside of the queen’s door. 

However, the queen had other intentions for him that night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is continued in a separate fic that is rated E for Explicit. The rest of the fic will continue at this current rating in the next chapter. All you have to be aware of is that Nathalie and Gabriel had intercourse by the time the fifth chapter is released. I will place both this fic and the smut fic in a series so you can find it easily.
> 
> Ack, thank you to everyone who has stayed so long for this story. I promise chapters will be put out a lot sooner after this one.
> 
> Thank you to Scarlet Nightshade for beta-reading this chapter!


	5. V: The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery. 
> 
> TW: major character death, though not necessarily permanent.

“Hello, my darling queen…”

Nathalie smiled as she fell into Gian’s embrace, looking up at him. “Hello, my king.”

Gian spun her around with one hand, looking over her. “You’re just as beautiful as ever. Not that I expected that to change, my darling. It has been a long two months.”

Nathalie nodded. “I am glad to see you again, Rossi, darling. We wed very soon, yes?”

“April 6th, after Easter this year. Only a month’s time, my love.” Gian set his hands on her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her hair. “My queen,” he purred, bringing her back into an embrace.

Gabriel knocked on the door of Nathalie’s study, shield raised. “Excuse the interruption, Your Majesties. Dinner will be ready shortly as requested.”

“Thank you, Sir Agreste,” Nathalie called, leaning back into her fiance’s arms.

Gabriel, thrown off by the formality, backed away from the door, trying hard to mask his sadness as he left.

Nathalie could sense his sadness, but made no attempt to move away from Gian. So far, he hadn’t noticed her sudden weight gain since he had left.

The Queen of the Butterfly and Peacock was pregnant out-of-wedlock, thanks to events that transpired that Christmas, and Nathalie was determined to marry Gian without a hitch so she could pass the child off as his. Though the man was not her lover, Gabriel, he would prove to be a fine ruler in time, and Nathalie could do much worse.

The only problem now is how to tell him that she was actually Nathalie, not Gwendolyn as he believed, and hope that her age did not discourage him from procreating with her.

Gabriel stormed outside into the melting snow, kicking it with an armored boot as he grumbled to himself. The other knights warily approached him. “Sir Agreste? Is… something the matter?”

“I…” Gabriel straightened himself, tugging at his gauntlets. “No, nothing is wrong. Just… Nothing. Shouldn’t you be on patrol? The wedding is less than a month away and a war breaking out would be the second-worst possible thing to happen right now.”

“Yes, sir!” The knights said in chorus. One knight frowned, however, and dared to ask, “Sir, what is the worst possible thing?”

_ Losing Nathalie to that idiot Rossi.  _ “A war breaking out because the queen’s guard is  _ incompetent _ . Get to your stations,  _ now _ ,” Gabriel snarled.

The clanking of steel echoed against the garden walls as the guard hurried out of the garden and to their posts on the borders of the grounds and beyond.

Gabriel huffed, returning inside with his head held high.  _ Ridiculous _ .

* * *

  
Lunch was very pleasant, and Nathalie and Gian were chatting as usual. Gian mused over her larger plate, joking that she was preparing for the wedding feast. Nathalie enjoyed the joke and continued the narrative gleefully, relieved that he did not think it suspicious.

Gabriel did not eat with them, and instead kept watch over them and the hallway outside the dining room. His eyes were trained on the back of Rossi’s head, and thoughts of running him through with a sword occasionally crossed his mind.

Nathalie picked up on these thoughts and chastised him through her own.  _ Stop that _ .

_ He’s up to something. _

_ You’re up to something, too.  _

Nathalie turned to look at Gabriel, narrowing her eyes.  _ Leave it. Whatever it is will have to wait until after the wedding. _

Gabriel broke eye contact, making an attempt to ‘leave it’ but still found himself unsure about Gian.

Gian looked back at Gabriel, flicking his eyes over his armor and returning to Nathalie just after. “I noticed the rest of the guard has new shields?”

Nathalie smiled. “Old shields, Your Majesty. Simply restored to their former glory, or as close as we could get them. Have I told you the message of our coat of arms?”

“Indeed. But do tell me again, Gwen, I adore your stories.”

“Our first king, His Majesty King Uriel, and Her Majesty Queen Lilith were married in front of the fountain in the palace garden, one of the only structures that were finished at the time of their marriage. The next night, invaders broke into the palace and tried to kill the king, but Lilith took the blade in the stomach and died. The king was heartbroken and took her into the garden to bury her beside the fountain. The fountain then began to flow all on its own with clear, sparkling water, the purest water Uriel had ever seen. A voice began to tell him to take her body into the fountain, and he listened and stepped inside. The sword in her stomach fell into the fountain and her wound was healed. Her life was restored before Uriel’s eyes. 

When he brought her back out of the fountain, she reached back for the sword that had fallen and pulled it out to reveal that it was now encrusted with gold and jewels. He named the sword Fynnongarw, after the fountain that healed his queen.”

Gian smiled. “A wonderful love story. My father said that they lived a long and prosperous life after that.”

“I would hope so. He is my great-great-great-grandfather,” Nathalie teased.

“And rightfully so.” Taking Nathalie’s hand, Gian pressed a kiss to the back of it, admiring his fiance. Nathalie, somewhat uncomfortable, feigned a smile and patted his hand back.

Gabriel left the room after the display of affection, and from what the maids outside noticed, he was visibly disgusted.

Lila was entertaining or rather tormenting, Adrien in the great hall, pointing at paintings and asking about their history. Adrien, who had never learned how to distinguish the kings and queens from each other, took wild guesses and used the same name for several kings without realizing. Gabriel, thankfully, came to rescue Adrien and take him back to their quarters.

“Any news?”

“The mail comes tomorrow, papa, we’ll know something by then.”

Gabriel nodded. “Good. I should hope so. I am sorry we have not been home at all to visit, but the presence of the king has proven very difficult to get away from.”

Adrien smiled. “It’s okay papa… I’m sure they’re fine. Um. May I ask you something, Father?” He grabbed Plagg under his forelegs, kissing the top of his kitten’s head.

“Anything, my son.”

“Is Queen Gwendolyn… oh, nevermind…”

Gabriel pressed him further, “Yes?”

“Is she… gaining weight? I don’t want to be rude, Father, but I feel like her clothes are too tight. I’m worried she’ll not be able to breathe.”

“Ah… perhaps she is preparing to become pregnant, Adrien, motherhood is hard on a woman. She is rather petite most of the time.”

Adrien nodded. “That sounds like it’s probably it. The new prince or princess will be adorable, don’t you think?”

Gabriel looked down at his son, a small smile on his face. “I’m sure, son.”

* * *

  
  


Much to his displeasure Gabriel was asked to supervise dinner as well, Nathalie and Gian flirting per usual. It dwindled as the food came out, but it still came with every other sentence.

Gian inched back from his plate, patting his mouth with a napkin. “My dear, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about.”

“Of course, Your Majesty, what is it?” Nathalie replied, setting down her own fork.

“The veil. Will you continue to wear it after we are wed?”

“No.” Nathalie took the edges of the veil in her hands, crumpling and uncrumpling them as she spoke. “I will wear a white veil on our wedding day and reveal myself at the altar, and I will not wear it after that. I am ready to end my mourning and look forward to a new life.”

Gian nodded. “I am glad. Now. Perhaps we should finish here and retire—”

Guardsmen stumbled into the room, their armor making a nauseous grinding sound as they fell forward. Gabriel confronted the lead one, eyebrow raised. “I should hope there is a good explanation for such a rude entrance.”

“Soldiers— outside—” The guard panted as he tried to catch his breath. “From the North kingdom!”

Rossi stood up from the table. “My guardsmen are outside, yes. But what does that—”

“They were attacking us, Your Majesty! We are severely outnumbered— several were on horseback—”

Nathalie turned to Gian, gripping his arm. “Surely these are not your soldiers?”

Gian frowned. “Not anymore.” He unsheathed his sword, beckoning for Gabriel to follow. Gabriel unsheathed his own sword, running down the hall to the door leading out into the garden.

It was just as the guard described. Gian Rossi’s guard had turned on the palace guard and several more legions of troops were behind them on horseback; the large draft horses were snorting and pulling at their leads, ready for battle.

Gabriel put his shield up as one of the ground soldiers swung at him with a battle-ax, yelling for backup. He ran back to be beside Gian, his shield raised to protect both of them. “Your Majesty! Get back!”

Gian broke into a grin, which quickly opened into a startling laugh. “Oh, Agreste… I’m not in any danger here…”

“Wh—”

“These are my men. They listen to my orders. If I told them to murder the queen… they’d do it.”

Gabriel snarled. “You’re a traitor!”

Gian shoved him towards the troops, causing Gabriel to stumble and fall over. “The only traitor is you and that damn  _ whore _ you call a queen! Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? I was  _ THERE _ when their carriage was overtaken! I’ve covered nearly all of the stops. I am very close to victory, Agreste, but this little discovery has turned things on its  _ head! _ ”

“D— Discovery?!”

“Nathalie Sancoeur, presumed dead, is very much alive. If that weren’t bad enough, she is also pregnant with a bastard child. Am I wrong, Gabriel?”

“I…” Gabriel stood up, sword raised. “I will not tolerate this slander against Her Majes—”

“I am not a fool.” Gian raised his own sword as his ground troops did the same with their weapons and moved to form a circle around Gabriel. “You crooned Nathalie’s name as you made love to her not so long ago, and it amuses me that you pretend to have such a formality towards her. It also amuses me that you did not think to consider that I, too, am capable of a mentality such as yours.”

Gabriel’s blood ran cold as he said those things, his heart thudding against his breastplate. “So you know everything, Your Majesty.”

Gian lowered his sword ever so slightly. “Everything but Fynnongarw’s location. Give me the sword and I’ll leave this kingdom alone. You can have your whore queen, and I will not ever step foot here again.”

“You know why I can’t let you do that. That sword is the only thing—”

“Keeping the kingdom afloat? The backup plan? The source? I’m aware.” Gian grinned wickedly. “Your queen should have thought of that before fucking her advisor.”

Gabriel’s face was as white as the fur lining Gian’s cloak, fur from a white wolf from the North woods bordering his kingdom. He gripped his shield, fingers trembling. “You cannot have the sword, and you will not slander Her Majesty’s name any further.”

Gian’s next statement was prefaced by a mirthful laugh, as he raised his sword to strike. “You will not stand in my way,  _ tailor _ .”

Quickly shuffling back, Gabriel crawled back onto his feet, swinging his shielded arm forward to block the blade of Gian’s sword from slicing into him. He shoved Gian backward, raising his sword above his head to come crashing down. Gian skillfully dodged and almost twirled away, graceful as a dancer from his years of swordsman training. 

Gabriel, who had little to none, was outmatched. He relied on his shield most of the time, the other castle soldiers keeping the North soldiers at bay while he and Gian dueled. The only real advantage Gabriel had was the shield along with his armor, as Gian wore nothing but a chain shirt.

The commotion within the garden attracted the attention of the other castle members, several maids scurrying out the door followed by Nooroo, Duusu, Adrien, and Nathalie, who still wore a veil but a lighter one that did not have as much coverage as her usual ensemble. She saw her lover and betrothed clashing swords and let out a squeak of alarm. From what it looked like, Gabriel was losing.

“Give me a sword,” she murmured to Duusu, the blue-clad gardener running to fetch her one. The veil came off as she dashed between the two dueling men, catching the blade of Gian’s sword in her handguard.

Gian’s eyes widened a bit before they lowered and his mouth twirled into a cruel smile. “Hello,  _ Nathalie _ .”

Nathalie snarled. “I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing, but it better end,  _ now. _ ”

“And it will… with  _ him _ ,” Gian roared, bringing his sword back and attempting to resume the battle with Gabriel, Nathalie falling to the side with the momentum.

The blade of Gian’s sword lunged forward toward Gabriel…

...and embedded itself in Nathalie’s abdomen.

A small choking sound escaped Nathalie’s throat before she stumbled and fell back onto the cobblestone path of the garden, blood falling down her skirt and staining the mossy stones below her.

Gabriel let out a pained shriek, dropping his sword and running to her side.

Gian’s soldiers lowered their weapons, staring in disbelief at the queen. They halted their smaller quarreling with Nathalie’s guard, Nathalie’s guard then moving to restrain Gian.

Nathalie’s eyes flicked up to Gabriel’s, squinting in pain. Her lips parted as she let out a raspy squeak, trembling as the life left her body.

As suddenly as she fell, she laid still, head falling back in Gabriel’s hold.

“No…” Gabriel coughed as he fought back tears, sweating and shaking as he reached for her hand and pressed it against the side of his face. “No, no no no…” A distressed croak fell from his lips.

Gian, who had been resisting restraint, stopped fighting, the harsh reality of what had happened finally sinking in.

The queen of the Peacock and Butterfly was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is only temporary, isn’t it?


End file.
